a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to an energy recycling device, and more particularly, to an energy recycling device having a function of transforming an infrared into electric energy.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
An infrared is widely applied, for example, to infrared pens for a brief or to infrared remote controller. Besides used for transmitting control signals, a general infrared device is used for an indicator. Current electricity consumption is so enormous that various ways to generate electricity are devoted to be researched in various parties. For example, solar power, wind power or sea flow can be transformed into electric power. If infrared can be applicable to supplying power, diversification of supplying power can be provided in surrounding environments.
Accordingly, inventors and firms in this industry are pursuing for solving the above conventional deficiencies.